metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aftermath/Chapter 1:Leax's First Mission
Infiltration My ship was within a few hundred feet of the enemy flagship. Thank god for its stealth capabilities. I saw my chance; the enemy ship had just deployed a small fleet to the surface. I decided to sneaqk in through there. I managed to pilot my ship through the hangar doors, just as they closed. "No going back now," I though to myself. I looked around. This ship reeked of space pirate...not just the smell, but the look and the sound. The ship was brown and orange on the inside; I could here messages being broadcasted in Space Piratian. I was truly in an unfamiliar land. But I had accomplished the first part of my mission; I was in. The Plan Admiral Dane had not been very specific on his orders, but I knew one thing; he wanted this ship to be reduced to nothing but molten slag. Thus, I formulated a plan. I decided that first, I would go to the fuel tank and open that up, causing Fuel Gel vapors to be released. I would activate the ventilation system on the ship, causing the vapors to spread. Finally, I would plant a bomb in the heart of the ship, igniting the fuel gel vapors, basically turning the ship into a giant grenade. In simple terms: I was going to blow this ship to the afterlife. To the fuel tanks I found a map station for the ship near the hangar, and downloaded the mapo. I saw the quickest way to the fuel tanks, and progressed in that direction. I had the pleasure of meeting a only few guards along the way; let's just say nobody's going to have that pleasure again. Eventually, I found myself in the fuel tank access room. I opened the valve leading into the fuel tanks and ran; the vapors sprayed out like...hmm...like soda spraying out of a recently shaken bottle. Thus, I had finished part one. On to the next objective... To the Ventilation Control room Fortunately for me, the Ventilation Control room was nearby. There was another space pirate guard, who felt the sting of my Piercing Beam, then not much else. I jumped down into the room and activated the vents. My final objective was to got to the heart of the ship... To The Belly of The Beast The heart of the ship was the cargo hold. I got there very quickly, as all of the guards were distracted with watching the battle. However, in the hold was a space pirate commander! I battled him for a little while, until he finally gave up. I had barely beaten him. However, as he fleed, he pressed an alarm; everyone knew I was here. Having no other choice, I planted the bomb and made a mad dash to my ship. I made it there, as all of the space pirates were evacuating in a panic; however, once there I found my self face to face with an "old friend." Chapter 2:Say Hello to Gerop Category:Fanfic Chapter